diorsimss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
DiorSims' S3NTM Wiki
Sims 3 Next Top Model, better known as S3NTM, is a Reality TV show on created by DiorSim. There are several version produced and found by many talented Creators. This cycle featured 15 models and the winner got signed to the famous modeling agency, VA.'' (Vogue Agency)'' This show has aired May 20th 2012. As the real show (ANTM), S3NTM is hosted by the supermodel, Tyra Banks, followed by the judges, Lu-Te Saiyani manager of VA, Imogen Williams supermodel and fashion legendary and a Guest Judge which is varying from Episode to Episode. This cycle was also known as the last final cycle of DiorSim's S3NTM! ''*Special thanks to Nhut1000, for creating this wiki! Prizes *A lifetime contract with VA *Cover and two fashion spreads in VOGUE Italia *$100.000 contract with CoverGirl Cosmetics *Cover on Elite Magazine *Cover on Buzz Magazine Contestants '''The Cycle consisted of 15 girls:' * CB stands for Comeback. Contestant Celia Montori was originally placed 11th after getting disqualified in Episode 4. After a few deliberations of the judges Imogen decided to call Montori back, so she is still part of the Top 10. * Q stands for Quit. Contestant Veronique Jazzmine freaked out for insignificant reasons at panel and decided on her own to leave the competition. * Q² stands for also for Quit. Contestant Shér Sayn announced during Panel that she want to go home instead of staying in the competition as she was saved in the bottom two. Episodes ''Episode 1 - Welcome to Plav Raj'' The journey started for 15 upcoming models in Plav Raj, the fashion hot-spot of Kroatia! Tyra introduced the new but last final cycle to the viewers and explained the concept of the whole show at the beginning of the premiere. The 15 girls met Ivan Perth, the 'Creative Photoshoot Director' of the cycle at the city of Plav Raj for their first ever photoshoot. Some of the girls weren't really happy to do a photoshoot immediately after they landed but after some troubles at the photoshoot they finally went to their new home, a big, luxury country house mansion in the salvage of Plav Raj. They explored their new house and in the evening they received the first ever Tyra Mail on cycle 3 which announced a challenge on the next day, the girls should went early to bed because it would going to be fast! Interesting .. At the next morning the ladies went to the first challenge. At the "set" they met Imogen Williams, 'supermodel, fashion legendary' and a permanent judge this season! She explained them how the challenge works: The top 15 got a little make-up case and had to put it on their face BUT in a car which was running 200 kilometers per hour! The most of the girls did horrible and the make-up was everywhere but not on the right places. But some of them shined and so Shér impressed Imogen the most and won the challenge, for her win she received 50 extra shots for the next photoshoot and a 'Louis Vuitton' handbag! Unfortunetly one girl was jealous of Shérs win and so she started to insult her and slapped one of the other girls. Quickly it turned out that she will be the 'bitch' this cycle .. After this drama the girls got the 2nd Tyra Mail .. Elimination! At Panel, Tyra announced for the first time the prizes for this season and introduced the judges! After the photo evaluating Tyra started to exclaim the names of the girls who are still in the running towards becoming S3NTM. The first call-out represented the best picture of the week and it belonged to .. Celeste. Runner-up for the best photo was .. Diana! After 13 names got called two girls landed into the bottom two for their bad performances. Morgan and Andromeda! Trya criticized that the girls are very beautiful but nothing more .. They weren't model material so the judges decided to send both of them home! Only 13 girls remained, who's going to be eliminated next? *'Photoshoot theme: Shopping in Plav Raj' *'Guest Judge: Ivan Perth ' ''Episode 2 - New looks underwater'' After the panel the drama continued at the house. Our 'drama kween' Veronique started to insult Kendal-Brie and give her the fault that Andromeda (one of Veronique's closer friends) was eliminated! Kendal-Brie freaked out and hit her in the face! For now, it was quiet and girls were going to sleep .. The next morning: Ae Hei Hanggonk visited the girls at told them that they will get MAKE-OVERS! Immediately they drived to her salon and she started to transform the girls into real models! After everyone got a new look it was time to return to their house! Celia decided as the only one to go to sleep because of the exhausting day but unfortuntely a Tyra Mail appeared on the screen and the girls went to their next photoshoot, but no one was going to wake up Celia! On the set Ivan searched the missing girl and said that she is very unprofessional and this would have a postlude. In the meantime Celia got up and searched the other girls until she saw the Tyra Mail. At once she sprinted off and ran to the set! She apologized to Ivan and explained the situation that the other girls didn't woke her up but that didn't helped her .. Ivan explained that she is responsible for her self and it would be very unfair to give others the blame! Luckily she could do the photoshoot. Now the 2nd Panel started and Tyra was in her rhythm to announce the prizes and introduce the judges. This time Ai-Chae got FCO and Tyra praised her for her big improvement from last week. Runner-up was .. Xio! In the end Celeste and Avika landed into the bottom two. Celeste for not taking this serious and the judges thought that her FCO was maybe just beginners luck and Avika for being just pretty but seeing no model in her pictures! Celeste got a 2nd chance and was safe but Avikas dream burst like a soap bubble and she had to go home! Now only 12 girls remained who will be eliminated next? *'Photoshoot theme: Underwater' *'Guest Judge: Ae Hei Hanggonk' ''Episode 3 - Let me introduce you .. The Episode started and the drama already begun. Celia asked her best freind Celeste about why no one was going to wake her up for the photoshoot! Celeste apologized to her and said that she didn't knew that she was still sleeping. Celia didn't really believed her but she let it sit on her! Veronique overheard them and got upset because Celeste didn't do anything against it, her plan was to take revenge on Celia! After this, Ivan visited the girls and had a little suprise for them! He said that he and the judges see that the girls having a hard time here so he want to do a little conversation with someone who really knows to be in a competition! Sophie Sumner! Winner of America's next top model cycle 18, the british invasion! With her, the girls speaked about their feelings, problems and their chances of winning and other things all around the competition! As always Veronique whiped out and told Sophie what she's thinking of her and that she's the winner so this conversation is useless as hell and left the room! After this Sophie announced that the girls were going to .. ROME! Like in Episode 1 they had their photoshoot immediatley after they landed. At the house, Imogen expected and welcomed them here in beautiful Rome! After some useless drivel the girls went into their new home! A big, roman mansion with much gold and bling bling! After reconnoitering the house, Katarzyna and Shér heard someone crying .. It was Xio! She said that after this speaking out with Sophie all these bad things that happend to her in the past coming out again! In the meantime two other girls occupy uhm .. very different! SKINNY DIPPING! Then the next Tyra Mail appeared .. Elimination! At panel Tyra enthused of the new panel room and told the girls the prizes and intoduced the judges as always! Finally Celia got the FCO after beeing at the top of the pack these last weeks. Runner-up this time was .. Ramona! Bottom Two: Ai-Chae and Kendal-Brie! Two "favourites" of the judges .. Sadly one of them had to gome home. Kendal-Brie? The 'high fashion kween' this cylce! The judges said that they love her look and they thought that she's already a model but she proved them wrong this week .. was it only a slip or will it become a habbit? Or Ai-Chae? The asian beauty, the judges were very very disappointed in her .. last week FCO and now in the bottom two, what a shame and they were not sure if they should gave her another chance because of her rollercoaster performance! The girl who stayed was .. Ai-Chae! For Kendal-Brie the journey ended here! Who will be eliminated next? *'Photoshoot theme: High Fashion Gladiators in the Colosseum''' *'Guest Judge: Amis Evergreen ' ''Episode 4 - Rough Smokers'' -coming soon- *'Photoshoot theme: Smoking' *'Guest Judge: Gladice Parsha' ''Episode 5 - Color Splash'' -coming soon- *'Photoshoot theme: Color Splashing' *'Guest Judge: Tia Kipps' ''Episode 6 - On tha catwalk'' -coming soon- *'Photoshoot theme: Caught the moment' *'Guest Judge: Tia Kipps' ''Episode 7 - New York Yew York'' -coming soon- *'Photoshoot theme: On the rooftop' *'Guest Judge: Emma Clarkson' ''Episode 8 - Fashion Heroines'' -coming soon- *'Photoshoot theme: Fashion Heroines in NYC' *'Guest Judge: Nicolla Rain Maven' ''Episode 9 - Beeeeees'' -coming soon- *'Photoshoot theme: HF Beautyshoot with bees' *'Guest Judge: -' ''Episode 10 - LIVE FINALE'' Summaries Call-Out Order Recent Cycles